Conventional locking mechanisms, such as, for example, locks for cabinet doors and drawers, often employ a mechanical latch that lockingly engages a catch to secure a structure (e.g., a door or a drawer) in a locked condition. In such a locking mechanism, proper manipulation of a lock interface (e.g., a key cylinder lock or combination lock) enables the latch to be moved out of locking engagement with the catch to permit opening of the door or drawer. In some cases, the use of conventional mechanical lock interfaces results in inconveniences or security risks for the user, such as, for example, when access to the locked structure must be extended, restricted or otherwise changed. For example, in the case of a key-operated lock, loss of a key may present a security risk and may result in the need to re-key or replace the lock. In the case of a mechanical combination lock, a change in the individuals authorized to access the locked structure may require physically re-coding the combination or replacing the lock, and an unauthorized user may surreptitiously discover the combination code.